


Prompt #23

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post 2x20, Protective Alec, Raj is a dick, Read the notes please, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: Prompt: Someone (preferably a shadowhunter) being shitty towards Magnus and protective Alec





	Prompt #23

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the anon who prompted me this! I'm really sorry that I didn't really fill your prompt, but I saw this theory going around about how the Seelie Queen might be threatening to hurt Magnus', Raphael's and Luke's loved ones to get them to cooperate soooo this came out.  
> Also, please WARNING FOR POSSIBLE SPOILERS for who is going to die in the next episode; I mean, I think pretty much everyone knows who it might be, but better safe than sorry.  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a prompt or whatever!  
> 

_-I don’t understand why you’re doing this,- Magnus said, jaw clenched as he kept his gaze lowered: showing the Seelie Queen the hatred he couldn’t hold back wouldn’t be wise._

_-Oh, but you do,- the Queen replied, tone pleasant, -You know how I love to play games, Magnus._

_Magnus’ fists were so tight his knuckles hurt; he wanted to say_ this is my life _, but he knew there was no way to reason with the Queen: once she’d decided she wanted something, she would get it._

_He pressed his lips together, but it was with barely a whisper that he said: -I accept your offer, then._

_-Very well,- the Queen said, a sharp smile curving her lips, sounding delighted; he turned to go sit on her throne, and as she walked away she added: -Of course, you’ll have to bring the werewolf and the vampire to our side as well._

_-And how would I do that?- Magnus asked, slowly raising his gaze to look at her._

_The Queen carelessly waved her hand: -The same way I did with you,- a cruel light of delight lit her eyes, -I believe I can find Clary Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood in the same place I’ll find Alexander Lightwood, isn’t that right?_

_Magnus bit his tongue to walk away._

_~_

Alec has his arm wrapped around Magnus’ shoulders as they slowly walk through the Institute, and he doesn’t care who sees them.

Nobody seems to be in the mood to pay attention to them, anyway.

His side is still sore even after days of treatment, but he’ still trying to focus on that rather than the hole he still feels in his soul when he checks on Jace through their bond, which is why he’d refused Magnus’ offer to speed up the healing process.

-Of course,- somebody huffs, -Traitors are welcome too!-, and it’s only because Magnus tenses that Alec realises Raj is talking to them.

Alec stops, Magnus with him. -What did you just say?- he asks, almost doesn’t recognise his own voice, low and growling.

Raj seems hesitates for a second, but then his features harden again: -I was talking to the  _Downworlder_ ,- he spits, the word sounding like an insult between his lips, -Everyone knows he sided with the Seelie Queen and screwed us over.-, his gaze is mocking and cruel as it moves on Alec: -I guess even you couldn’t bring him to our side.

And Alec just – can’t think straight.

His hands are around Raj’s throat and he’s pushing him against the wall before he registers the pain in his side, but then it feels  _good._  -You have no idea what you’re talking about,- he growls as Raj gasps for hair, -So I suggest you  _shut up_.

-Alec!

His hands jump from Raj’s throat like he’s been burnt when Magnus’ voice cuts through the fury in his mind, and he immediately takes a step back as Raj slides down the wall, coughing as he tries to breathe.

Magnus snaps his fingers and Raj breathes in large gulps of air, scrambles away as he’s still trying to breathe.

Alec breathes heavily, his hands shaking.

Magnus’ fingers slip between his and he pulls gently, replaces Alec’s arm around his own shoulders and buries his nose in his biceps: -Let’s go home, okay?- he whispers.

Alec takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against Magnus’: -Okay.

He feels like he hasn’t been home in a long time.


End file.
